house in pain
by chasefan1
Summary: House is in a lot of pain and having trouble breathing, but no one knows what's wrong with him. Not even him. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

House woke up from his fitful slumber. He didn't feel right. He knew something was wrong with him; he just had no idea what it was.

He looked at the clock and it read 7:00 am. So he got up and debated whether or not to go to work. He didn't really want to, but he knew he had to because he had called in sick for the last three days. He had felt sick for all three of those days.

House had been trying to figure out what was wrong with him. But he just could not lay his finger on it. So he decided to call Wilson.

"House what do you want? I am getting ready for work," Wilson answered after his phone rang.

"I know. Can you come and get me? I need a ride," House replied to Wilson's remark.

"Okay, I will be there in ten."

"Thank you."

House got up, but then he collapsed to the ground as his bad leg gave out underneath his weight. He had gotten used to this happening. Over the last three days he had fallen a lot. Just as he had pulled himself up he heard a knock at the door.

House shouted for Wilson to come in. "I'm just finishing getting ready."

So Wilson used his key and came in. "I thought you were ready when you called," he said confused.

"I was but decided to change," House replied, and then walked out of his room. Wilson noticed that he was limping more then he normally did.

"Are you ok?" Wilson asked uneasily.

"Yeah. I'm fine why?"

"Oh no reason. I'm just curious as to why you called in sick the past three days".

"Oh that. Um, I didn't know what it is. I have just felt sick the last three days and I couldn't put my finger on what was wrong," House replied.

"You finally did, then?"

"Not exactly. I still a bit off."

"Sit down," Wilson ordered and pointed at House's couch.

"What for?" House asked.

"I want to look you over myself. Maybe I can figure out what's wrong with you," Wilson said. "Now sit."

So House reluctantly sat down on his couch so Wilson could look him over.

Wilson pulled his stethoscope from his briefcase and listened to House's lungs. "House, have you had any trouble breathing?" he asked as he continued listening.

"A little."

"Any increased pain in your leg?"

"Yeah and it's been weaker also."

"What do you mean by 'weaker'?"

"In the past three days I have fallen over 13 times including the one time this morning."

" Is there anything else that you want to tell me now? I'm going to call Cuddy."

"Uh, yeah. Don't call Cuddy," he replied and leaned back against the couch.

"Whatever, House."

Wilson pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Cuddy. "Wilson, you're late," she answered.

"Yeah, I know. I stopped over at House's to pick him up and he wasn't ready. Then he told me that the reason that he has called in sick the last three days is because of shortness of breath, and increased pain and weakness in his leg. He said in the last three days he has fallen over 13 times. He said he fell once today also."

"Bring him in, then. When you guys get here, come straight to my office and I will look at him. I may try to admit him if it looks bad enough."

Wilson thanked Cuddy and said, "We'll be there as soon as possible."

"And Wilson," Cuddy said quickly before he hung up. "Try not to let him fall anymore."

"I'll try," Wilson said and closed his cell phone.

Wilson told House to get in the car as soon as he asked, "So when's the date?" After the hassle of trying to get House into the car, they left and got to the hospital at around 8:59 am. They went in and as soon as Cuddy saw House, she knew something was wrong because his limp was worse than it normally was.

"House!" she called as he continued to walk past her office.

"I'm busy!" House said.

"No you're not. I sent your team home and you have no patients. Come with me. We're going to an exam room."

They went into the clinic and found an empty room, which they took refuge in. "

"House let me look you over," Cuddy ordered.

"No, I'm fine."

"Well if you are so fine then why are you so out of breath and limping so bad?"

"Because I have a chest cold," House replied. "I also fell when I got out of bed today and hurt my leg."

"Well if that is it, then you should have no problem with letting me examine you."

"Whatever. Knock your socks off."

Cuddy did a thorough look over. "House you have a fever of 102.Your pulse ox level is 90," Cuddy explained. "This is more then a chest cold. Now let me see your leg."

House did what he was told. He pulled down his pants. As soon as cuddy saw his leg, she knew it was bad. The leg was severely bruised, red, swollen, and very hot to the touch.

"That's it, House, you are being admitted."

"No, Cuddy," House refused. "I'm fine."

"Okay, if you can take ten steps without falling and or becoming short of breath, then you can leave."

"Piece of cake," House replied. So he stood up and took five steps, before he became short of breath and fell, yet again.

"You are being admitted, House."

"Go ahead," House said. "Just one problem: I can't breathe."

Cuddy looked down at House, who was now gasping for every breath. She put an oxygen mask on his face and checked his pulse ox. It was 88.

"House if your pulse ox drops any lower I will have to intubate," she explained quickly. "Is that okay?"

"Do it now," House ordered, gasping even with the mask.

"Do you want a sedative?" Cuddy asked.

"No," he replied, still gasping. "Just do it."

Cuddy grabbed an orotracheal intubation kit from the table that the nurse had just brought in. She eased the laryngoscope into his mouth and saw his airway. She pulled the endotracheal tube from the kit and eased it into his airway. Once she was sure she had it in the correct spot, she hooked it up to the bag, which she began squeezing to push the air into House's lungs. She knew that as soon as he was admitted the doctors would have him hooked onto a ventilator to breathe for him.

Cuddy called for another nurse, who took over the bagging process.

"I'm going to go and get him a room. I'll be back in just a minute," she told the nurse and walked towards the door. She turned around and looked at House.

House stuck his thumbs up to signal that it was ok, so Cuddy left.


	2. Chapter 2

When Cuddy came back to the clinic, she told House that they had a room and that it would be a few minutes before they could get him up there. The orderlies had to come and get him to take him up.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

House made a motion for a pen and paper, so Cuddy gave it to him. House wrote, "Who all knows about what is going on here?"

Cuddy said "Umm! Well your team and Wilson."

"What! You told Foreman, Chase and, Cameron?"

"Yeah! Is that a problem?"

"YEAH! IT IS!" House wrote back in all caps.

"Why?" Cuddy asked, taken aback by the inferred yelling. "We don't know what's wrong with you. So the next reasonable option is to ask for help."

"You haven't even run any tests yet! How do you know? You don't know what's wrong?"

"None of you symptoms fit anything particular, so until you get upstairs we can't run any tests to help find out what's wrong with you."

House wrote, "Whatever you say. Well, I would like to know why exactly you had to tell Wilson."

"When I went to my office to arrange all the tests and your room, Wilson was in there and he asked what I had found out," Cuddy explained. "So I told him and he is the one that called your team."

"Oh, well. Thanks for clearing that up for me. Now go I need my rest. I'm in a lot of pain."

"On a scale of one to ten how bad is the pain?"

"It is way past ten." Cuddy said,

"I'll go and get you some morphine. I'll be right back".

So Cuddy went and got the medicine. When she came back, the orderlies were there to take House up to his room. Cuddy gave the shot of morphine, and they took House.

His room number was 135 in the Intensive Care Unit.

Once House was settled in his room and on the ventilator, Wilson stopped bye for a visit.

"How are you feeling?" Wilson asked as he sat down in the chair next to House.

"How do you think I feel? I fell like crap," House penned.

"Okay, sorry for asking."

Wilson stood up and strode over to the foot of House's bed and picked up his chart.

"It says here that you are going for a chest x-ray, MRI, and a CT on your leg."

"When do I go and get the test?"

"It says twenty minutes or so."

"How long do I have to keep this tube in?" House wrote.

"Well your stats are 90 oxygen on 100 oxygen," Wilson explained. "So my best guess would be two or three weeks, but we won't know for sure until we get the test results back."

"Well, I hope not that long. You know how I hate hospitals."

Wilson said, "Yeah I do".

Just then the orderlies showed up to get House for the tests.

"Well you have them page me if you need me for anything, okay?" Wilson said.

House gave Wilson the thumbs up, and then they took House down to get the tests.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter3

By the time the orderlies got House down to get an mri, ct and an x-ray. He was in dire pain.

He wrote I need pain medicine .

The orderlie went to get a nurse .The nurses name was Jill .

She said "how bad is the pain".

House wrote over a ten.

Jill said "Well, i'll have to page Dr.Wilson and he will have to come down here and see what to do in the meantime ."She suddenly stopped and said"We will have to page Dr.Cuddy".

House wrote why?

She said"Just lie still and don't move because your pulse ox is 70 on 100 ." Jill said "Get Cuddy or Wilson down here now!"

Jill then starts bagging him fast it is called hyperventalition.She is trying to get his stats to 80.She does this for ten minutes before

Wilson shows up and asks what happend.

Jill replied"Well' he was in alot of pain and I was going to page you then his stats dropped to 70 and I started hypervenalitioning him."

Wilson said "Well , what are his stats now?"

Jill answered"Still at 70."

Wilson said "Well lets get him back to his room."Wilson bent down and got right down into Houses face and said "It's going to be ok buddy , we'll figure out what is wrong with you."

Wilson leaned up witha tear in his eye and thought to himself.He must be in alot of pain, he is crying and he only did that once during the infartion.So it must be bad.

Then they got House back into his room and back on the vent.His stats went to 73 on 100.

Wilson said "House we are bringing the x-ray up here so we can get a good look at what is going on in your lungs."

House gave a very weak thumbs up.

Wilson said"Ok, take it easy.You can't write now so let's do it this way blink once for yes,twice for no understand?"

He blinked once .

Wilson said" Good, are you still in alot of pain?"

House blinked once.

Wilson said "Leg and chest ."

House blinked three times.

It took Wilson a minute to figure out what he meant."Oh, it hurts in your chest but more in your leg."

He blinked once.

Wilson said "Well, i'll be right back with your pain meds."He blinked once for yes.

Wilson went to get the medicine and ran into Cuddy.She told him that Houses team was there.

Wilson said"Good tell them to see what the x-ray showed and that it was just taken."

Cuddy said "WHAT! He has been down there for two hours."

Wilson said "No,he was down there 20 minutes and then his 02 stats bottomed out at 70 and now it's only 73.So we need to figure out what is wrong with his lungs now.


End file.
